Like Father Like Son
by BM201
Summary: I'm not good with summaries, but basically the title says it all. Rated T just in case.


**Disclaimer: Naruto does NOT belong to me!**

"Satori, focus your chakra." The boy allowed some chakra to come out of his finger tips to connect to one of his father's old puppets, yet nothing happened.

"Stop putting so much pressure on him." Sakura walked out of her house to the two.

"He will not learn how to be a true puppeteer, if you keep babying him." Sasori turned to his beautiful, pink haired, wife. He let his gaze roam over her dirt covered clothes, before meeting her emerald eyes.

"A-Class mission." Was all she said, he knew of course, and hated when she had to go on those types of missions.

"Sakura, I assume the mission was a success." He stated.

"Yes." She walked to him and kissed his cheek, he smirked a little.

"Mama!" The six year old ran towards his mother, pushing his father to the side a little.

"Satori!" Sasori snapped at his son, though it didn't affect the boy since he knew his mother would protect him.

"How has your training been?" She hugged him close to her.

"Fine, I almost moved the puppet yesterday." Sakura smiled at her maroon haired son. He returned the gesture, his green eyes wearing the same sleepy look as his father.

"Almost is not acceptable." Sakura rolled her eyes, while Satori laughed quietly. "Sakura let the boy get back to his training." Satori jumped from his mother's arms, and threw a fist in the air.

"Don't worry I'll have this puppet moving in no time, SHANNARO!"As Sakura laughed loudly, Sasori sighed deeply.

"Come Sakura," Sasori grabbed her hand and led her into the house.

"Why are you so hard on him?"

"By his age I could control two at the same time." Letting go of her hand, he gently pushed on her shoulders to sit on the edge of the bed.

"He'll come around." Sasori walked into their bathroom and started the bathtub for her. When he returned to her, she smiled in a mischievous way. "While he is occupied, can you help me get my back in the bathtub?"

"Sakura, I believe you got mad when I suggested the same of you before you left for your mission."

"The memories would've distracted me in the field, but now that I have a week off…" She bit her lip.

"As much as I would love to, I have to supervise our son." He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "And yes this is a punishment for leaving me for a whole week without a proper goodbye." He left the room.

"Sasori, come back here you BAKA!" Sakura yelled, having been ready for her husband to ravish her since the moment she walked in through the front door. Satori stopped his training, hearing his mother scream.

"Don't pay attention to her, keep trying." Sasori appeared before Satori.

"Hai," He turned and tried again.

"Papa, this isn't working." Satori said after some time.

"Maybe he isn't compatible with that puppet." A now clean Sakura walked back outside in a plain white kimono, with a red obi.

"Puppeteers aren't like those…Inuzukas; we don't need to have a perfect match to get the puppets moving."

"Hmmm, anyways it's late and time for Satori to get to bed."

"Okay mama," Satori ran into the house.

"Sakura, he isn't learning if you still treat him like a child." Sasori used his chakra strings to make the puppet walk in front of him and Sakura while they re-entered the house.

"He is a child, he just started the Academy here, and he still has awhile before he tries to be the best." Sakura looked into Satori's room, to find him already asleep, with a smile she continued walking with Sasori to their bedroom. Satori opened his eyes after hearing their door close, what he didn't tell his dad or mama yet was he actually had a puppet that moved and everything, he found **his** puppet was easier to control then his dad's.

"Maybe they'll be proud of me when I show them." He smiled at his plan and left to retrieve his puppet for the morning.

* * *

><p>"Satori come for breakfast." Sakura opened his bedroom door, he wasn't there.<p>

"Outside mama and bring dad too, my puppet moves!" He yelled. Confused both of his parents walked out to the back. Satori had his charka strings attached to the puppet and was making it…her dance.

"See I told you he'd do it." Sakura smiled, but Sasori smiled for another reason.

"Yes, that's my son."

"Would do you mean?" Sakura looked away from her happy son to her husband. He allowed his chakra to attach to the puppet and brought her to them.

"What is her name, Satori?"

"Makoto," He walked with his puppet to his father who was now on one knee and ran his fingers through the pretty black locks.

"Makoto, what?"

"Uchiha," Sakura gasped and wiped off some of the makeup put on the 'puppet.' Only to confirm this to be the only daughter of her ex-teammate.

"Satori, how could you-?"

"She is so pretty mama, and she promised to be my doll." He hugged the girl to him.

"Sasori is she….?"

"Yes, she's a puppet now."

"We'll have to move again." Sakura whined and walked inside.

"Satori, you must stop this obsession of yours at least until you're older and pick someone who isn't going to be missed," Sasori told his son, for the sake of Sakura, though he himself was amused and proud of his son.

Sakura packed everything at amazing speed into scrolls, while thinking of the excuse to give the Hokage, Naruto, about why they were leaving. The first time this happened was when they were in water country, Satori was two yet he was his mother's son, intelligent. The Mizukage's son was lost and Satori stumbled upon him after witnessing his father turn one of the guards into a puppet. Satori turned the boy into his puppet, to talk to when he was lonely. The second time was in wind country, he was four and Gaara's daughter had hair that reminded him of his mother's, this was the third time. The Mizukage and Kazekage were still searching for their children.

"Where are we going now, Satori?" A little boy asked, as the family left Iwa.

"Mama said we're going to rice country."

"Wow I've never been there before." A girl with light red hair exclaimed.

"Me neither." Another girl, this time with black hair said.

"Well then it'll be a first for all of us." Satori said. Sakura looked back to her son, while he had a conversation with himself. Sasori also looked back, his son surrounded by his human puppets.

"Satori, you were a pitch to high for Makoto." Sakura said.

"Oh, okay mama."He continued on with his conversation, Sasori smiled. They would put the pieces together sometime and when they came for them he would do everything to protect his family. "Mama would've made a beautiful puppet." Sasori heard from the back.

"Like father like son." Sakura sighed.

**Yeah that's the end, sorry it wasn't the best ending but hey I figured if Sasori was a little crazy wouldn't that spread to their kid too. And before some say "but in the beginning he didn't know how to control a puppet" well he doesn't, but he has a natural talent to control humans not wooden dolls. Anyways thanks for reading!**


End file.
